


Enervate

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle, Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Pre - Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enervate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enervate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Material"

"Enervate."

"Potter."

"Enervate!"

"Potter, it won't work."

"It will. It has to. ENERVATE!"

Severus gathered the shaking Potter into his arms, pulling him away from Granger's still body. "Potter, stop. There's nothing you can do. She's gone. Let her rest."

Without a word, Harry turned to Severus, finally allowing the grief he had held in for so long to surface. He clung to the spy, clutching at the man's robes as if they too were about to leave him, and sobbed into the warm arms and thick black material.

Severus held the boy and comforted him as best he could.


End file.
